wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Body/Gallery
Gallery File:YourBodyGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYourBody.jpg|''"I'm gonna take a photograph! I'm gonna take a photograph!" File:CaptainFeatherswordinYourBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:JeffSleepinginYourBody.jpg File:TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinYourBody.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans File:YourBody5.jpg File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansinYourBody.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans File:YourBody6.jpg File:YourBody7.jpg File:YourBody8.jpg File:YourBody9.jpg File:YourBody10.jpg|"Well, blow me down."'' File:TheAwakeWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Awake Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword down File:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninYourBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:YourBody12.jpg File:YourBody13.jpg|''"I took a photograph! I took a photograph!"'' File:AnthonyWakinghisLegUp.jpg|''"Wake up, leg."'' File:YourBody14.jpg|Captain Feathersword confused File:MurrayWakinghisElbowUp.jpg|''"Wake up, elbow."'' File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansWakingJeffUp.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' JeffWakingUpinYourBody.jpg|Jeff waking up File:YourBodyTransition1.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)YourBodytitlecard.png|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:YourBodyTransition2.png File:TheWigglesinYourBody.jpg|The Wiggles File:YourBody16.jpg JeffandAnthonyinYourBody.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinYourBody.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:YourBody17.jpg File:YourBody18.jpg|''"May I have some pasta too please?"'' File:YourBody19.jpg|''"You may....as soon as you eat your broccoli."'' File:YourBody.jpg|Greg refusing to eat his broccoli and have pasta File:YourBody20.jpg|''"I won't eat it."'' File:MurrayinYourBody.jpg|''"Broccoli's good for you, Greg. It helps you to grow big and strong."'' File:JeffinYourBody.jpg|''"Broccoli helps your muscles to grow."'' File:YourBody23.jpg|''"Oops. Wrong arm."'' File:YourBody24.jpg|''"See that muscle?"'' File:YourBody25.jpg|''I still won't eat my broccoli. Then no pasta for you.'' File:YourBody26.jpg|'We need to eat vegetables everyday, Greg.' File:YourBody27.jpg|""Greg has an Idea."" File:YourBody28.jpg File:AnthonyEatingBroccoli.jpg|Anthony eating broccoli File:YourBody29.jpg File:YourBody30.jpg File:MurrayEatingBroccoli.jpg|Murray eating a piece of Greg's broccoli File:YourBody31.jpg|''"I can run around all day"'' File:YourBody32.jpg File:YourBody33.jpg File:JeffEatingBroccoli.jpg|Jeff eating a piece of Greg's broccoli File:YourBody34.jpg File:YourBody35.jpg|Jeff showing his muscles File:YourBody36.jpg|''OK, I'll eat my broccoli.'' File:YourBody37.jpg|''"Hey! Where's my broccoli?"'' File:YourBody38.jpg|''"Care for some pasta?"'' File:YourBody39.jpg|''"I want to be big and strong!"'' File:YourBodyBeeTransition.png|Bee transition YourBody40.jpg|Dorothy stretching DorothyinYourBody.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandWagsinYourBody.jpg|Dorothy and Wags exercising DorothyJogging.jpg|Dorothy jogging Exercise.jpg|Dorothy reciting a poem about exercise WagsinYourBody.jpg|Wags WheneverIHearThisMusic-1999Prologue.jpg|''"Are you ready, Wags?"'' WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Whenever I Hear This Music WheneverIHearThisMusic-YourBody.jpg|Dorothy & Wags to "Whenever I Hear This Music" on TV File:YourBodyTransition3.png FlorainYourBody.jpg|Flora Ball.jpg|A blue ball File:YourBody42.jpg|Greg and Jeff playing ball File:YourBody43.jpg|''"That's interesting."'' File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinYourBody.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheAwakeWigglesinYourBody.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:YourBody44.jpg|''"What's interesting Murray?"'' File:YourBody45.jpg|''"Did you know that if we didn't have elbows, we wouldn't scratch our heads?"'' File:YourBody46.jpg File:GregandJeffinYourBody.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:AnthonyandMurrayinYourBody.jpg|''"You might be right, Murray."'' File:YourBody49.jpg|''"But we could scratch each other's heads."'' File:YourBody50.jpg|Greg and Jeff scratching each other's heads File:YourBody51.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:YourBodyMagicHatandWandTransition.png|Magic hat and wand transition File:GregPerforminghisMagicinYourBody.jpg File:YourBody76.png|Yum, yum, yum. Try a little bit of this. Come on. File:YourBody77.png|Where's my carrot cake? File:YourBody78.png|Shh! File:YourBody79.png|What are you doing with my cake?!? File:GregandAnthonyinYourBody.jpg|Well, I couldn't find any carrots. File:YourBody81.png|Well, I used them to make the cake. File:YourBody82.png|Sorry. File:YourBody83.png|Come on, breakfast. File:YourBody84.png|You're not gonna feed it to the rabbit? File:YourBody85.png|Don't worry. I'm not going to feed it to him. I'm just trying to coax him out. File:YourBody86.png|Not with my cake! File:YourBody87.png|Don't worry, I'm not going to-- Carla.jpg|Oops. File:YourBody89.png|The rabbit ate my cake. File:YourBody90.png|Oh great. Now I'll never be able to pull him out, he'll be too heavy. File:YourBodyTrainTransition.png|Train transition Head,Shoulders,KneesandToesYourBodytitlecard.jpg|"Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" File:CloudTransition.jpg|Cloud transition File:GregandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg and Flora Door File:GreginYourBody.jpg|Greg File:Aah-Choo!.jpg|''"Aah-choo!"'' File:YourBodyBoneTransition1.png|Bone transition File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYourBody.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword File:TeachingYourDogtoFetchBook.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a "Teaching Your Dog to Fetch" book HowToFetch.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching Wags how to fetch HowToFetch2.jpg File:YourBodyRippleTransition1.png|Purple ripple transition File:YourBodyRippleTransition2.png|Yellow ripple transition File:YourBodyRippleTransition3.png|Blue ripple transition File:YourBodyRippleTransition4.png|Red ripple transition File:YourBodyRippleTransition5.png|Circle ripple transition File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenryYourBodytitlecard.png|Move Your Arms Like Henry File:YourBodySeahorseTransition.png|Seahorse transition HowToFetch3.jpg HowToFetch4.jpg HowToFetch5.jpg File:YourBodyBoneTransition2.png|Bone transition AnthonyandMurrayasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Anthony and Murray AnthonyasaCaveman.jpg|Caveman Anthony TheOtherCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Other Cavemen Wiggles TheUnforgottenCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Cavemen Wiggles TheCavemenWigglesinYourBody.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles MurrayandJeffasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Murray and Jeff File:YourBody57.jpg File:MurrayasaCaveman.jpg|Caveman Murray File:GregasaCaveman.jpg|Caveman Greg File:YourBody60.jpg File:YourBody61.jpg File:YourBody62.jpg File:YourBody63.jpg GregandJeffasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Greg stubbing his toe File:YourBody64.jpg BigRockTransition.jpg|Big Rock Transition File:GregandMurrayinYourBody.jpg|''"Did you know that if grass could run, cows would look more like tigers?"'' File:YourBody66.jpg|''"I think I'll go practice my magic."'' File:TheOtherWigglesinYourBody.jpg|"I think I'll go and enjoy my burger." File:YourBody68.jpg|''"I think I'll take a little nap."'' File:YourBody69.jpg|''"I think I'll sit here and think."'' File:YourBodyCameraTransition.png|Camera transition File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearYourBodytitlecard.jpg|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)4.jpg File:YourBodyWiggleRainbowTransition.png|Wiggle Rainbow transition TheWigglesinTVSeries2Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles waving goodbye TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries2Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue File:YourBodyFlowerTransition.png|Flower transition Promo Photos YourBodyPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword while holding "How to Fetch" book and Wags in promo picture YourBodyPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags in promo picture YourBodyPromoPicture3.jpg|A promo picture Captain Feathersword and Wags in front of Wags' World Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Category:1999 Episode Galleries